


nail polish

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [1]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: FLUFF!!, M/M, Nail Polish, WHAT FANDOM DO I PUT THIS IN LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s just a domestic saturday :)i hope you enjoyed this :0send requests to @jaysmultiblog





	nail polish

**Author's Note:**

> i painted my nails recently and this idea came to me (: 
> 
> also! slightly inspired by “A Little Sparkle ~Krynoss” by ConfusedValkyrie !!

Fitz was unsure why he’d agreed to this, but he didn’t regret it. 

He sat quietly, letting little bursts of satisfaction flow through him as his boyfriend ran the polish over his nails perfectly, painting them beautifully. 

His eyes roamed around the messy kitchen, a few dishes in the sink, counter cluttered with different dried foods, a pan still on the stove from when they’d made breakfast together earlier in the morning. 

His eyes landed on his wonderful boyfriend next, examining his features. John was concentrated on making sure the yellow polish he was painting on Fitz’s middle finger was perfect, eyebrows furrowed gently. His hair was falling in his face, and Fitz reached out with his free hand, brushing the bothersome piece away. John glanced up, smiling gently and pressing a quick kiss to Fitz’s palm before focusing back on Fitz’s other hand once more. 

Fitz let out a thoughtful hum letting his hand fall back onto the table. John glanced up at him once more. Their eyes met, and Fitz smiled gently at John. John smirked back at him, making Fitz laugh, before he looked back down at what he was doing. 

“Something on your mind?” John asked airily, closing the yellow polish before opening the green one, starting to paint Fitz’s ring finger with the pale green. 

“Well, besides you, no.” Fitz grinned, and John chuckled at the cheesy line, shaking his head a little. 

“You’re ridiculous.” John said, head coming up once more to peck Fitz on the lips gently. Fitz shrugged with a grin. 

John shook his head once more, a smile on his face. The bleach blonde looked back down, and finished using the green polish. He closed the bottle and opened a light blue. He quickly swiped the brush over Fitz’s pinkie nail, coating it perfectly in one go. 

John hummed in satisfaction, closing the polish. “Now don’t move– you have to let the paint dry first, and then I have to put the clear coat on and you have to let THAT dry before you can do anything with your hands.” 

Fitz let out a little groan as John stood up, wiping his hands on a rag. 

“That’s gonna take so long!” Fitz pouted, leaning back in his chair, making sure his hands didn’t move. 

“Beauty takes time~” John teased, leaning across the table and pecking Fitz on the lips once more. “Now stay still! I’m gonna go get my laptop and we can watch a movie while we wait.”

“You’re lucky I love you!!” Fitz yelled at his retreating form, a playful grin on his face. 

“I know!!” John yelled back playfully, searching through his mess of a room for his laptop. 

It was going to be a good Saturday.


End file.
